


Sea Chase

by BellarkeBelle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, I just really needed them to have a good day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarkeBelle/pseuds/BellarkeBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to kill you Bellamy.” Clarke grit out,  as she pushed herself to her feet, summer sun kissing her damp shoulders.</p><p>“Whatever the hell you want.” he teased.</p><p>Clarke couldn’t help it, she started to laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Chase

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to see some happy, healing, Bellamy and Clarke, okay? They deserve it.
> 
> You can find me at PersephoneClarke

Clarke stood toe deep, watching the waves lap gently at her feet before slipping away, silky rivulets chasing each other across the sand. It was easier than looking forward, where blue met blue as far the eye could see.

The ocean was much bigger up close.

Slowly, softly, Clarke crouched down, skimming her hands over the next rush of water, lips parted and eyes wide. Raising her gaze incrementally she watched the rolling crests of the ocean with the same sense of wonder with which she had watched the forest light the darkness the first night after they had landed.

She was dimly aware of Bellamy behind her as he finally mobilized from where the first sight of the sea had paralyzed him. His steps were dull and dreamlike as he walked into the waves, wading in to above his knee as he soaked in the salt air.

She’s not sure how long they stood there, just the two of them and the sea, but when she finally stood up her muscles twinged uncomfortably and she rubbed at her back lazily.

“Doing okay there, Princess?” Bellamy turned at the movement behind him, striding towards her, a wide, crooked grin stretching across his face. For the first time since she’d known him he looked his age, the marks of constant fear and stress falling away as he reached her side.

“It’s so big.” she breathed, turning away from him to seek the point where the sky met water.

Bellamy smirked at her, briefly, but he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes away for very long either.

They stood, side by side, a while longer, time bleeding strangely in the rushing of the water as it swelled and crashed steadily around them.

The peace was broken when Clarke’s world was suddenly turned upside down.

“Bellamy!” she screamed, thrashing, “Bellamy Blake, you put me down right this instant!” beating against his back she squirmed against the fireman’s carry as Bellamy splashed deeper into the water.

“Put you down? I mean, if you’re sure.” Bellamy shrugged, tossing her off his shoulder and into the water with humiliating ease.

Clarke shrieked as she fell into the water, the cold shocking her system in it’s sudden severity. Around her her hair swirled and streamed, the rush of air and water twisting around her alien to her skin but the echo of recognition flashed in her mind. She’d dreamed of earth before.

Kicking out against the soft sand beneath her Clarke rose through the salt water, gasping and coughing as she broke the surface.

“I’m going to kill you Bellamy.” Clarke grit out, as she pushed herself to her feet, summer sun kissing her damp shoulders.

“Whatever the hell you want.” he teased.

Clarke couldn’t help it, she started to laugh.

She was still laughing as she launched herself at Bellamy, tackling him into the water.

They thrashed, tangled together for something near hours, playing as children should and as they shouldn’t.

Couldn’t.

Until now.

They played until the sun nipped at the tops of the trees behind them and the chill of the water began to soak into their bodies.

Flopping, breathless and boneless into the sand, they gasped in the salt air in unison.

“A year, Clarke, we made it a year.” Bellamy breathed to the sky.

“A whole year before The 100 could make it a day without their fearless leader.” Clarke turned her head toward Bellamy, smiling.

“Or their Princess.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” she shook her head slightly, sand clinging to her wet hair.

Bellamy lost his happy, sated expression so quickly it hurt, face going hard and serious between one blink and another, “I’m serious Clarke. These kids listen to you. And if you weren’t around, there wouldn’t be anyone to listen to anyone. Without you-”

“I’m their Queen.” Clarke broke in, small smile breaking into a grin as she laughed. It had been a while since she’d done that, really laughed.

Bellamy blinked at her, even as she giggled quietly, feet flexing and pointing as she shook lightly, before he started laughing to.

“Well then, I guess that means I’m their King.”

Clarke rolled her eyes.

Their gazes locked, a thousand words flowing between them in the space between heartbeats.

“Hey, Princess?”

“Yeah.” Not so much a word as a sigh. Not so much a question as an answer.

“Yeah.”

And then he kisses her, rolling over her, weight on his arms sinking into the sand on either side of her head, warm and secure against her as he presses into her, and she into him. His lips are soft and gentle and light in all the ways Bellamy _is_ but can never _be,_ and her fingers curl against his arms when he licks the sea salt from her mouth, teeth scraping delicately across her bottom lip.

Rolling them to their sides Clarke’s hands cup Bellamy’s face fingers sliding back to tangle in the curls against the nape of his neck.

“You did good, Blake.”

“We did good, Princess.” his arms wrapping around her waist, “We did real good.” he kisses her again, quickly, softly, before pulling her into his chest, holding her close.

They’re not okay, not really - not by a long shot - but they’re alright, and it’s starting to seem like that’s not just because they have to be.

Tomorrow they’ll go back to camp, back to the fifty survivors and the skeleton of the longhouse they started in the spring. they’ll walk in, maybe with their fingers tangled together, Octavia will kiss them on the cheek and make them wash the sand and salt from their skin as she catches them up on the 24 hours they missed. Small pockets of chaos will be deemed ‘emergencies’ and they won’t get to sleep until the moon has begun to fall from the sky, but when they finally do, Bellamy will be by her side, just like he always is, just like he always will be.

So really, nothing even changed.


End file.
